


Wake up sleepy head(s)

by rouija



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Acidental relationship reveal, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, For the birdflash server, Fully based on that one vine, I didnt plan on this much jayroy but here we are, M/M, The Jayroy is really inplied, acidental coming out, you could read the first half and ignore it if you dont care for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouija/pseuds/rouija
Summary: When Roy visits Wally early in the morning, he finds more then expected.Based on the vine by mightyduck
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 226





	Wake up sleepy head(s)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on the vine by mightyduck where the dude walks into a room to wake up his friend and there's another dude in the bed, we were talking about it in a birdflash server and then this happened so enjoy!

[Here's the vine!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sj7tlZ570w)

Roy Harper considered himself a pretty good friend to have around. He could cook, always provided his own beer, and never missed when throwing something into a bin from across the room. Sure, maybe he wasn't the absolute best at things like talking about feelings but he had been known to give reasonable advice on occasion. Besides, what are friends for if not early morning wake up calls? 

Roy hummed to himself as he made his way across Central City, with the early hour the streets were clear and quiet, only one or two early rising runners or people still making their way home passed Roy as he made his way to Wally's downtown apartment. He was feeling pretty good, his late-night bust with Jason had gone well, and they had crashed in a nearby safe house for the night, he had left Jason asleep while he went out. He wasn't completely evil, he picked up some donuts on his way for breakfast, the bad swung in his hands as he made his way up the stairs of Wally's apartment complex. As usual, the lift was busted, although judging by the smell Roy got a whiff of when he passed it might have been for the best. 

He reached the door and pulled out the copy of Wally's key he had stashed in his back pocket, they were for emergencies, Roy was sure this didn't count but couldn't find it in him to care all too much. The keys jingled against the small Flash key chain attached as he pushed open the door slowly stepped in and carefully shut it behind him. He slipped of his shoes to make less noise, Wally's place was all hardwood floors, apart from one tiny rug under his shitty Ikea coffee table. Roy glanced around as he slipped off his coat, an empty pizza box and a few soda cans sat on the coffee table, all the pillows had been knocked off the couch onto the floor, and there were clothes thrown over the back. Wally really needed to do his laundry, a glance towards the kitchen told Roy his dishes needed to be done too, they were pilled up almost dangerously beside the sink. He sighed, deciding to chastise his friend for his messy living space once his plan was carried out. He carefully made his way down the small hallway to his left, when he reached Wally's door, he slowly pushed the handle down before bursting into the room with a yell of; 

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" 

Wally shot up with a groan, and Roy lost his shit laughing at him, he was cut short however when a second figure rose from behind Wally, having been completely eclipsed by his body. 

"Dude what the hell" Dick groaned, sitting up slowly and rubbing at his eyes. He froze when he spotted Roy, he looked at Wally, Wally looked at him, and back to Roy, who was looking rapidly between the two of them. Nobody said a word. Slowly Roy started to put the pieces together, the fallen pillows and the clothes thrown over the back of the couch, and not only were his two friends in bed together, but they were also both holing the comforter over their bottom halves, clearly naked. Wally wasn't messy, he just wasn't alone. Before Roy could stop himself he burst out laughing again. He put his hands up and started backing out of the room "My bad, I'll let y'all get decent" he called behind him "I brought donuts" 

Wally and Dick sat in stunned silence watching him go, then only managed to snap out of it when the sounds of Wally's cheap coffee machine attempting to run carried down the hall. They made eyecontact and both fell into a fit of giggles. As they caught their breath Dick pushed himself up and out of the bed, grabbing some sweats and an old t-shirt and throwing a simular get up at Wally. "Alright" he said pulling the pants on "Lets go explain ourselves" 

-0- 

So?” Roy said as he placed three coffee cups on the table, sitting himself across from his red faced friends. 

“So...uh” Wally started “We’re seeing each other” 

“Right, and how long has that been happening?” Roy asked amused

“About two months” Dick said, looking down into his mug 

“Are were you planning on telling anybody about that?” Roy said 

“Well yeah, we just, wanted to make sure we were - you know, sure,” Wally said sheepishly 

“We weren’t trying to keep this from you,” Dick said “It’s just, new for us too, and we wanted to make sure we were solid before telling anybody” 

“Guys it’s fine” Roy said, both of his friends went to speak but he raised his hand to silence them 

“I have been watching you two pine for each other since we were kids, I don’t care how long it took you to tell me, I’m just glad it finally happened” He assured them “I do, however, want some details” 

He sat back in his armchair, expectantly and both men across from him turned bright red. 

“It just kinda happened one night” Wally started “We were on a mission for the league, here in Central, and we finished so late that I just offered for him to stay here” 

Dick picked up where he stopped “I could have gone home, it’s not like zeta tubes don’t exist but, that fight was long and hard, I didn’t wanna be alone, we ended up staying up all night” 

“Starting reminiscing about being kids you know?” Wally continued “And I end up letting slip how I used to have a huge crush on him - mouth runs faster than my brain” 

“And I did the same” Dick added 

“And well...we ended up, realizing maybe those feelings weren’t gone” 

Roy looked at his two friends, they were staring into each other’s eyes, despite him being the one they were telling the story too, he almost felt he was intruding on something. 

“Well,” he said “That is disgustingly adorable - But I’m glad it finally happened” 

“You knew the whole time, why didn’t you say anything?” Dick asked him, there was no hint of anger in his voice, he sounded more curious. 

Roy thought about it for a second, taking a leisurely sip of his bad coffee

“Not my place” he concluded “If I had told you, it could have messed with things instead of helping” 

Dick hummed thoughtfully in response. The conversation quickly shifted to why Roy was in town, how Lian was doing, and various league gossip. 

Dick started to take a mental note of just how many times the conversation moved back to his little brother, who at this hour was definitely still asleep like a regular person should be. Roy was deep into a story about his and Jason’s late-night bust, whenever he spoke about Jason his face would light up. When conversation veered more towards Lian he would speak about how Uncle Jay was her favorite, showing them a few adorable pictures on his phone of the two having a tea party, that Dick managed to snag for the batkid group chat. 

Eventually, Roy revived a confused text from Jason about his whereabouts and headed home, Dick promising to fill Jason in on him and Wally so Roy could cash in a bet that evening. 

Roy said goodbye at the door and Wally waved him out before turning to Dick and giving him a knowing smile 

“Should we tell him?” he asked 

“Nah, not our place” Dick replied with a smile 


End file.
